Excalibur Stolen and Lost/Archery Tournament (Kilala Reno Version)
(At Camelot that same night, Eraqus and Erika are making a proud happy announcement in the Round Table Chamber, for they, the knights, and their people are celebrating the tenth anniversary of the day they became King and Queen of Camelot and the fourth anniversary of the day Squall’s death inspired them to spread peace and justice everywhere) Eraqus: In the sixteen years since Erika and I became King and Queen of Camelot, I have seen a lot of happiness have spread since ten years ago, Squall Leonhart died protecting us and our kingdom, inspiring a lot of people to spread peace and justice everywhere! Erika: And that has made us happy as the blue sky the sun has made. (The knights, Splinter, and Metalhead applauded) Erika: And we shall do Squall proud; By making Camelot as prosperous as ever! (Everyone applauded even more. After that’s ended, they pulled their swords out) Eraqus: Now, let us recite the Oath of…. (But before he could finish, something crashed through the roof of the chamber, and three figures landed on the table menacingly, breaking all the lights and making the room dark. Then the knights saw the three figures clearly. The first one is a mutant warthog with light brown fur, a purple mohawk with a ponytail, and is wearing purple sunglasses, a white hoop nose-ring in his nostrils, a bone and skull necklace, a red vest, a brown bullet shoulder sling, a gray spiky bracelet on the right wrist, a chain bracelet on the left wrist, two dark yellow turtle shell shoulder armor on his shoulders, black pants, a chain belt with a cuff-like buckle around the waist, a gray band around the left leg, white socks, and red and white Converse shoes. The second one is a mutant rhino with dark gray skin, a light gray nose horn, yellow eyes, and is wearing a yellow tanktop with the belly sticking out, a brown wooden plank weapon holdster carried on his back, a brown bullet shoulder sling, brown wristbands, tan brown pants, a brown belt with a gray square-shaped buckle around the waist, a dark yellow turtle shell pouch on the right side of his belt, and brown boots. And the last one is a purple creature called a Nome with a bald head with long violet blue hair and a long violet blue sideburn-like beard, violet blue eyebrows, a big dark purple nose, small elf-like ears, and is wearing a gold crown with emeralds, a magenta king robe, a black and red miner king-like outfit, red gloves, and long brown boots. They are Bebop, Rocksteady, and Ruggedo the Nome King respectively) Splinter: (Whispering) Steady…. (Eraqus prepared to pull Excalibur from its sheath as Erika backed off, but then, the unexpected happened; Rocksteady knocks Eraqus back with his stun laser gun, and just when Eraqus recovered to grab Excalibur again, Ruggedo slashes his arm, injuring him and Bebop grabs Excalibur, scabbard and all) Erika: Eraqus! (Then the three villains fly out of there, wearing jetpacks. The knights, Metalhead, and Splinter chase after them, but they failed to stop them due to the three getting away fast. Then the knights quickly took action to tell the newsboy to spread the news and go after Excalibur) Erika: Spread the word! Excalibur’s been stolen! (Then Splinter arrived, stopped that order, and looked out at the horizon in a calm hopeful way) Splinter: Spearow, my pupils, protect the sword! (Up in the air above the canopy of the Forbidden Forest, Bebop, carrying Excalibur, Rocksteady, and Ruggedo were flying silently with evil smirks when suddenly, something struck Ruggedo on his left leg. It was some kind of stun arrow, and they turned to see a Normal-type hawk-type Pokemon, the four mutant turtles and four mutant frogs, all grown up, from Chapter 1, and even Metalhead, going after them in determination. The hawk-like Normal-type Pokemon has rough, brown plumage on his head, three brown tail feathers that are pinkish red with lighter tips, narrow, dark brown eyes with white pupils, a short, hooked beak, a beige underside with two thin, horizontal stripes, light pink feet with two toes in front and one in the back, and black feathers covering his back. He is Spearow. The first turtle has green skin, a dark yellow chest and belly, a brown shell, and is wearing a blue eye mask, blue bands, and a black belt with a gray L logo, and sometimes wielded two katanas. The second turtle has green skin, a dark yellow chest and belly, a brown shell, and is wearing a purple eye mask, purple bands, a belt with the D logo, and wielding a wooden bo stick. The third turtle has green skin, a dark yellow chest and belly, a brown shell, and is wearing an orange eye mask, orange bands, and a black belt with a gray M logo, and sometimes wielded two nunchuks. The last turtle has green skin, a dark yellow chest and belly, a brown shell, and is wearing a red eye mask, red bands, and a black belt with a gray R logo, and sometimes wielded two sais. The first frog has olive green skin, freckles, and is wearing a yellow short-sleeved Hawaiian shirt both with purple polka-dots and that is left open, fuchsia shorts, a periwinkle studded bracelet on his right wrist, an eggshell white bracelet on his left wrist, and a white necklace with a gold yellow, upside down triangle pendant, and sometimes wielded a bow and a set of arrows on the back. The second frog has green skin, freckles, and is wearing a yellow short-sleeved Hawaiian shirt both with orange stripes on the bottom and that is left open, lavender shorts, a dark yellow studded bracelet on his right wrist, an eggshell white bracelet on his left wrist, and a white necklace with a light blue circle pendant, and sometimes wielded a wooden pole with a dark green fishing line. The third frog has dark olive green skin, freckles, and is wearing an orange short-sleeved Hawaiian shirt both with yellow stripes around the torso and at the bottom of each sleeve and that is left open, periwinkle shorts, a dark blue studded bracelet on his right wrist, a gold yellow bracelet on his left wrist, and a white necklace with a white circle pendant, and sometimes wielded a metal mace attached to a small, wooden staff. And the last frog has olive green skin, freckles, and is wearing a purple short-sleeved Hawaiian shirt both with yellow polka-dots on each sleeve and that is left open, pale blue shorts, a white studded bracelet on his right wrist, an eggshell white bracelet on his left wrist, and a white necklace with a gold yellow, upside-down pendant, and sometimes wielded a metal axe. They are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Leonardo; Donatello; Michelangelo; and Raphael and the Punk Frogs, Rasputin the Mad Frog; Napoleon Bonafrog; Attila the Frog; and Genghis Frog respectively. Sometimes the turtles are called Leo, Don or Donny, Mikey, and Raph. The turtles and frogs are also wearing jetpacks while Metalhead has a built-in jetpack, and they and Spearow zipped at the three villains, making them stop in their tracks. Bebop and Rocksteady fired at the nine, but they dodged and zipped by, with Spearow, Raphael, and Leonardo smacking Bebop and Rocksteady on the way and Spearow making Bebop drop Excalibur. After Bebop and Rocksteady recovered, both sides noticed Excalibur falling towards the Forbidden Forest and dove after it. But unfortunately, Excalibur fell through the canopy, disappearing in the Forbidden Forest, making Spearow and the TMNT group to stop in their tracks while Bebop, Rocksteady, and Ruggedo continued charging at the canopy. Suddenly, the wooden thorned arms of the Living Trees shot out, finally making Bebop, Rocksteady, and Ruggedo stop and fly upwards to safety as the Living Trees’ arms disappeared below the canopy. Both sides glared at each other, and then Bebop, Rocksteady, and Ruggedo flew off to go somewhere, while Spearow and the TMNT group returned to Camelot. Once back there, they reported Excalibur’s disappearance to Eraqus, whose wound is being washed, Erika, Splinter, and the knights, much to their shock) Everyone, except the TMNT group: What?! Splinter: Are you sure? Donatello: Affirmative, Master! (Spearow caws in agreement) Michelangelo It just mondo disappeared beneath the canopy. Leonardo: Right into the Forbidden Forest. Raphael: Then those creeps got away. Attila: We got to stop them. Rasputin: And see what they want with Excalibur. Napoleon: And quickly! Genghis: But what about King Eraqus' condition? (Silence as everyone got concerned upon hearing Genghis. Then Eraqus got determined and spoke up) Eraqus: I’m afraid I’m too injured to go find Excalibur. Erika: Eraqus is right. (She and Eraqus turned to a newsboy) Erika: Go deliver the message across our lands, spread the word. Eraqus: And find volunteers to take my place in the search at once. Newsboy: Yes, you’re majesties. Knight 1: And what about us knights? Eraqus: While the volunteers go and find Excalibur, you and the knights go and find the villains who tried to steal it. Knight 1: Okay. Knight 2: We won’t let you down. (The knights clamored in agreement. The next morning, a town nearby the apartment is crowded with people looking concerned from the news of Excalibur’s disappearance in the Forbidden Forest. Even the residents of the apartment were there walking around when they heard the soft clamoring. Curious, they go up to where the newsboy is standing) Bowser: What’s going on? Male civilian 1: They just announced that Excalibur is stolen last night. Female civilian 1: And then disappeared in the Forbidden Forest. Wendy: How? Male civilian 1: Three monsters broke into Camelot and tried stealing it, only for the TMNT group to intervene, making them accidentally drop Excalibur in the Forbidden Forest. Rinoa: Hence why it disappeared. (Then the newsboy spoke up an announcement) Newsboy: Attention, attention! (Everyone quieted down) Newsboy: By order of King Eraqus, whose arm was injured during the theft, and Queen Erika, we are to have all warrior volunteers to partake in any competition to prove they are worthy of looking for Excalibur in our king’s place, while the knights search for the villains responsible for last night’s incident. (Interested, the civilians softly clamored again, trying to vote which competition they will take. Hearing him say that, Kilala, Tippe, April, and Casey secretly brightened up while the residents were just interested. Then Diana spoke up, much to their notice) Diana: My daughter and her friends will suggest a competition! Newsboy: Good! (Taking the chance, Kilala, Tippe, April, and Casey made a suggestion) Kilala, Tippe, April, and Casey: Archery. (The civilians and apartment residents got interested and all clamored in agreement. Even Diana, despite being surprised by that suggestion, shrugged in agreement. Deep down, unaware of Diana, Kilala, Tippe, April, and Casey decided to have Kilala take this chance to partake in the tournament, hopefully to prove to Diana that she can be cut out to be a knight princess and a hero to her) Diana: Huh. Guess it’ll be worth watching. (Later at the archery field, everyone has gathered to watch while four warrior volunteers got their bows and arrows ready. One of the four warriors is a muscular male mutant alligator with scaly green skin and yellow eyes, and is wearing a red cowboy hat with a brown rim around it, a brown tattered vest, brown tape-like wristbands, a dark brown belt, dark blue pants with light red suspenders, and boots, and his weapons are two lobsters and a bear trap attached to his belt. Anyway, after the first and second warrior volunteers failed to hit the center of their respective targets with their own arrows, both hitting the edge of each of their target, the third warrior volunteer struck the first blue ring on his target. Being the last to take his turn, the mutant alligator aimed his arrow and struck the center of his target. Then the newsboy made an announcement) Newsboy: We have a volunteer winner! (Then after everyone cheered, he turned to the civilians) Newsboy: Anybody else want to volunteer? (Silence, then a black cloaked figure appeared, much to everyone’s confusion. Then the figure removed the black cloak, revealing to be….) Diana: Kilala?! (Kilala then introduced herself in determination) Kilala: (To the newsboy) I am Kilala Reno! I will be volunteering for my group to go find Excalibur and become knights and a knight princess…. (To Diana) And do what’s best! Diana: (Shocked) What are you doing? (Then Kilala took her bow and quiver full of arrows out and prepared herself) Diana: Kilala! (She got up in anger and started marching to her daughter, despite the residents of the apartment trying to stop her. Kilala then fired her first arrow at the first volunteer’s target’s center, much to everyone’s amazement and then impressed looks, except an angry Diana) Diana: Kilala Reno, stop it! (But Kilala ignored her and fired her second arrow at the second target’s center, making everyone, except Diana, cheer, while the mutant alligator watched in amazement) Diana: Don’t you dare shoot another arrow! (Kilala prepares her third arrow towards the center of the third target) Diana: Kilala, I forbid it! (But too late for Diana, for in silent slow motion, Kilala fired her third arrow and it struck the center of the third target. After that’s done, everyone cheered while the mutant alligator, cheering, applauded. Suddenly, that all stopped when Diana came up to Kilala finally, really angry. Then she grabbed Kilala by her left shoulder savagely and dragged her away, much to everyone’s confusion, although the apartment residents got concerned silently) Diana: Rick, Tippe! (Knowing her tone that she wants them to be there, Rick and Tippe then went after Diana and a dragged-along Kilala, as if going to be alone for a while) Coming up: A heated argument between mother and daughter ends terribly when they wreck each other’s one treasure of their own, making Kilala run away with Tippe in tow only. Then once in the Forbidden Forest after running away, Kilala and Tippe follow the Eeveelutions to a cottage inhabited by a kind green-skinned woodcarving witch and her assistants, making Kilala buy a magic bow and its quiver of unlimited magic arrows in exchange for a spell for Diana. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies